Under Your Spell
by LolaBleu
Summary: Honey scented hair tickling my face. That was all I was conscious of as my body reacted naturally, reaching arms around and pulling her towards me. - A fluffy Violate one-shot for Valentines Day.


**A/N:** I thought I'd do something nice for Valentine's Day since my Violate fic has been a little depressing lately. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Honey scented hair tickling my face. That was all I was conscious of as my body reacted naturally, reaching arms around and pulling her towards me. I didn't really wake up until I felt lips on my neck, just for a second, but it was enough to make me realize this wasn't a dream, and if it wasn't a dream what the fuck is going on? "Is this a trick?" I wouldn't really care if it were.<p>

"No." Her breath, humid against my skin, made me shiver. "I was cold. I can leave if you want." We both knew I would never make her.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I don't know. If you're not do you mind being a space heater?"

"Nope." She snaked the hand she'd been resting on my chest around my neck, and we settled in to the nest of blankets and pillows in the corner of the attic; it was still dark outside the window, and cold inside the house, though we were warm. Before I fell asleep she mumbled "Happy Valentines Day" against the skin of my neck, and I smiled.

I woke when she stirred hours later. It was awkward because of everything that happened. It seemed so much easier in the dark, and when she had a reason for being there; I didn't know if she had a reason to stay. "Are you going to leave now?" My voice was a little forlorn, and she just mumbled and burrowed her face deeper against me and the pillows. Guess not. I rubbed lazy circles on her back and waited, enjoying her just being here, trying to burn the memory into my brain. It wasn't until the twins started working on their baseball game in the master bedroom with all the vases in the house that the noise woke her up.

"I hate those little fuckers." She mumbled as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Want me to kill them for you?"

"Tempting."

I was playing with her hair, hating that she would leave now. "What are you going to do today?"

"Same thing I always do."

"Can I spend the day with you? You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." I added hastily. "I would just be nice, you know?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll meet you outside." I wasn't sure this was going to last out the day, but I wanted it to, and I wanted her to enjoy herself today because it was Valentines Day. I looked out the window when I got up and saw her take her place under the big ash tree in the backyard. It was overcast and breezy outside, probably cold. I smiled as I rummaged in the pantry. The new owners wouldn't last much longer, but in the meantime they did keep the house well stocked; so well stocked they didn't seem to notice that food went missing.

She was sitting cross-legged sketching a flower in the bed that ringed the yard with a sleek white cat, lounging next to her. Last spring she started drawing, or trying to. It seemed to frustrate her, but she'd sit in front of something for hours painstakingly sketching it, shaking her hand occasionally when it cramped. The cat had appeared a few weeks later as a clumsy kitten scaling the low wall between our house and it's home. I envied that cat because she talked to it; it made her laugh and smile; she held it as it slept on her. Those were luxuries I had thrown away when I did the things I did. I approached quietly and slowly not wanting to disturb them, and set the tray I was carrying down carefully. She sat her notebook down and scooted next to me. The cat was watching me apprehensively. "What's its name?"

"Don't know. I call her Molly." She said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate I brought out.

"I thought animals were supposed to get freaked out by ghosts." I picked up the open can of salmon from the tray and tried to entice her; she just glared at me like I was an intruder. "She doesn't like me."

Violet took the can from my hands. "She doesn't know you." She murmured to it, and it relaxed, coming up and sniffing the can in her hand before it started eating. "Just ignore her, and she'll get used to you." I wasn't so sure that would work, but a few hours later she crawled into my lap as I was reclining against the tree watching Vi sketch. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Told you."

I was scratching behind Molly's ears making her purr when Ben came outside. He didn't seem to notice us at first as he was stringing lights in the gazebo. "Isn't he worried about the owners?"

"I guess they're not coming home tonight or something. He heard them talking about it a few days ago, so he wants to do something special for my mom." As she spoke he spotted us and froze. "Just ignore him." She muttered. It was harder than she made it sound. Even after I turned away I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"What's going on Violet?" I didn't want to ask, and ruin what up until now had been kind of wonderful, but the words were out before I could stop them.

Her voice was tight as she replied. "I don't know. I missed you." She turned to look at me. "I know what I'm doing complicates things, and if I change my mind it will just make everything worse. I guess… it's kind of my version of the Christmas truce. Sorry." She added quietly.

I didn't know what to say for a minute. "You don't have to apologize. You're not forcing me to be here, and I just want you to be happy. If me being here today, and not tomorrow makes you happy, that's okay." It wasn't, we both knew it, but the lie was something we could at least pay lip service to. A light misting rain began to fall, and she took refuge under the branches with me to finish her sketch. It was the first time I'd seen anything she'd done and I was impressed. "Nice." She had sketched out some of the flowers in the bed around an old style revolver, and bordered the page in orchids. She nudged me playfully in response. It was all outlines with a little shading like tattoos I'd seen.

When the rain started coming down heavier she took Molly from where she was asleep in my lap and set her on the fence, nudging her over back to her side, and took my hand as she led me back in the house despite the harsh look from her dad who was setting up a small table in the gazebo. We went back to the attic after checking out the damage the twins had done in the master bedroom; the floor was covered in shards of glass and china. "I'm sure the owners will love it." I said dryly. We went back to the attic and played chess. When she couldn't find her lighter I pulled one out of my pocket and lit her cigarette. She looked at me quizzically and asked why I had it when I didn't smoke. "You do." She blushed. "I let you beat me, you know." I said as she won for the 5th time in a row.

"Yeah, sure you did." She said around a yawn. It was late, and the house was quiet. She waked over to the window and looked out at her parents in the gazebo. "It's a good thing they're dead. They'd probably get pneumonia if they were alive." It was still raining, but they were dancing around slowly. "They're happier this way than they ever were alive." She said as she leaned back against me. I wanted to ask her if she was, but I knew the answer. She pulled away, toeing off her shoes, and pulling off her jacket on the way to the makeshift bed.

I slid in next to her feeling strangely apprehensive. The night was coming to a close, and I was worried she'd change her mind and leave. She was nervous, tense against me, and I thought for sure she'd bolt any minute, but she didn't. She lifted up on her elbows and looked at me, tracing my lips with her fingers before she kissed me. I pressed her chest against me, slipping my tongue in her mouth. We stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's lips before she pulled herself on top of me, her legs straddling my hips, and I stilled. "Too much?" She asked nervously. I shook my head, and pulled her back to me, sucking and biting marks onto her neck and my hands caressed her thighs, making her moan.

My jeans were becoming an irritating constriction, but I tried to ignore it, which became entirely impossible when Vi canted her hips and rubbed up against me. I could feel the heat of her through the thin layer of her tights, and I couldn't help but buck up against her, stifling a moan between her breasts. "Touch me, Tate." She practically moaned, and I had to take a deep, steadying breath because I thought I might cum right there. I slipped my hands up under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back, unhooking her bra, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples with my thumbs. She moaned into my mouth and ground down on me before pulling away and flinging her shirt off, and taking mine off next. I didn't know how far this was going to go, and there was a small part of my conscious that wondered if it was good idea, but that part was easy to ignore when she took my hand and guided it between us, letting me feel how wet she was even though her tights.

Her breathing was erratic as I pressed my fingers against her and took one of her nipples in my mouth, nipping lightly with my teeth. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me away. "Do you want to?" She asked, eyes heavy with lust.

"Yes, Jesus Vi-" She cut me off, shoving her lips against mine before I could get another word out. I put my arms around her, pulling her close as I rolled us over and laid her on the bed before I ripped her tights off, shedding my pants along the way. I licked my way back up her leg, biting the inside of the thighs and kissing up to her stomach to her breasts. I ran my fingers across her slit, coating them in her wetness, and she bucked against me, silently begging. She let out a long, low moan, and arched up as the tip of my cock nudged against her entrance. I pressed into her slowly, relishing the feeling of her stretching around me, bowing my head into her shoulder and biting the soft flesh there to stifle my moan.

Her body felt like it was on fire under and around me, and the only thing that mattered was the sweaty friction of our bodies as I moved inside of her, pushing us both closer to the edge. "Don't stop." She said breathlessly into my ear and clutched her hands desperately around my shoulders. I moved quicker, gliding in an out of her easily as her juices soaked my cock. I felt her walls flutter around me and she let out little gasping moans, and pushed into her hard making her cum with a force that shook her whole body. The scream she muffled against my neck might have been the sexiest thing I'd ever heard and even without her body clenching around me it was enough to make me explode inside her.

Her lips found mine, desperate for contact as I pulled out, and fell, spent and panting, next to her. She pulled away kissing along my collarbone when I was able to gasp out, "Can we do this again tomorrow?" I felt her smile against me, and let one spread across my face too.

"Okay." She said as she curled against me.

"Happy Valentines Day." I whispered as she ran her hands through my damp hair.


End file.
